Billboard signs and the like are well known. For example, for a billboard, a surface of, for example, a standard fourteen feet by forty-eight feet is presented to receive print advertising media, although boards of 10xc3x9720, 12xc3x9716, 18xc3x9724 and 40xc3x9760 are used as well. This media, in the past, was printed on a paper stock and then adhered to the surface with a suitable glue. To change the message, the old printed paper stock message panels are removed and a new presentation adhered over the surface. Sometimes the new presentation was/is adhered directly over the old message.
Modernly, the messages are still printed on paper or on a polymer substrate which may be separately framed in component units and secured in the field to the billboard or adhered to the billboard surface.
Billboard companies receive revenues from the display of printed media by advertisers typically based upon a monthly fee.
In the sign art, it has also been known to provide light emitting diode (LED) displays. These displays are expensive; but can be operated to provided animated and video displays. Each picture element, or xe2x80x9cpixelxe2x80x9d, for the display includes a plurality of LEDs defining a cluster, with or without a lens, which, when each diode of the cluster is selectively energized and contrasted, produces a desired pixel color. The combination and patterns of pixel colors in the display cluster matrix produces the desired image. In most cases, a minimum of three diodes of red, green and blue are used. More diodes can be used in the cluster to increase brightness. Since these displays are often used in outdoor environments, to provide the desired effect to be viewed by observers during daylight hours where natural, ambient light may be strong, the pixels must be closely spaced and more diodes must be used at each pixel to provide the brightness and contrast necessary to over come ambient light. The close spacing provides for a fairly continuous image. Further, the close spacing and multiple diodes enables the clusters to work together to produce the brightness necessary to overcome, natural or environmental ambient light so that the image is clearly seen even during daylight hours. This requirement of tightly packed clusters (i.e. pixels) and multiple diodes of colors for each pixel as well as the necessary hardware, wiring and software and cooling requirements contributes to the high costs of outdoor LED displays.
An advantage provided by LED displays is that the message can be changed and/or can be animated through connected computer controls. Thus revenues for advertising can be increased by providing for multiple advertising messages. In Las Vegas, for example, large hotel and casino resorts use LED signs to provide messages to promote their resorts such as attractions, room availability, restaurant information and entertainment and can also post advertising of others to obtain revenues to help defray the acquisition and operational costs of the sign.
While the spacing of pixels could be increased or duplicate color LEDs removed from clusters, the clarity and ability to view the message particularly during conditions of strong ambient light such as outdoor signs during daylight hours would suffer and the image would be undesirable.
There is a need for a sign which provides the benefits of LED signs at a lesser expense by spacing the pixels at greater distances or at only selected portions of a sign, providing, as a trade-off, that the LEDs will not be used to display any primary messages during those operational periods where ambient light is such that, taking into account the spacing or cluster diode count, the message could not be easily viewed. During those hours when the message is not being conveyed by LEDs it would be advantageous to provide a sign which still has the ability to convey a message or wherein the LEDs can accent the message.
There is, therefore, set forth according to the present invention a display which overcomes the problems associated with prior LED signs, which provides for displaying of multiple messages, which provides for a reduced cost sign and which provides for remote control, operation and confirmation of the operation of the display.
Toward this end a display is set forth board for displaying a first message visible under conditions where ambient light illuminates the display and a second message when ambient light is insufficient to illuminate the display which includes a panel defining a substrate to removably support printed advertising media conveying the first message. These media may be paper, fabric or polymeric or vinyl sheets printed with a message such as an advertisement. A plurality of light emitting diode (LED) clusters are disposed on the substrate and adapted to emit light when energized. Each cluster penetrates the print advertising layer to be exposed at said outer surface. For this purpose, the panels may have openings fashioned therein in a pattern to register a cluster through each opening to be exposed at the outer surface. Means for energizing each cluster are provided as well as means for controlling the energizing of the clusters to create said additional or second message are provided. The penetrations for the LEDs do not interfere with the printed, daylight, image.
During ambient light conditions deemed inappropriate for operation of the LEDs to produce a visible message, the printed message media conveys its message to passers by. If desired, the LED matrix can be disposed and operated to enhance the printed image such as by providing a xe2x80x9ctwinklingxe2x80x9d, background or other enhancements to the primary, printed message or its included background.
When ambient light permits, e.g. dusk to dawn, the LEDs are energized to produce the second, additional, image. Since the LEDs and their array during these low ambient light conditions need not overcome strong ambient light, the clusters may be suitable spaced at greater distances and contain a lesser count of color LEDs than would be necessary for a daylight operational LED sign thereby decreasing the cost of the sign and maximizing the effectiveness of the LED message.
To control the operation of the LEDs the controlling means preferably includes a processor controller. The controller may be controlled or programmed at the sign or remotely though telephone lines, a dedicated telecommunication line, satellite networks, cable or other communications link.
In another aspect, the LEDs are mounted in clusters which provide the support to mount the face of the display and which are shielded and have a tilt to increase the effectiveness of the LEDs.
It is a feature of the present invention to produce a display having LEDs which is less expensive than purely LED display boards.
It is another feature to provide a display which presents a first message defined by printed material during high ambient light conditions and a second, LED created message during low ambient light conditions.
It is another object to provide during daylight hours, LED enhancements to printed signage.
It is still another feature to provide a display wherein the LED second message can be remotely configured and monitored.